The Promise He Made To Me
by Lucy Ann Brooks
Summary: "They had promised the four of us that we'd stay best friends. No matter what happened. Well, it's been three years since that promise was broken in the 7th grade." -Zoe Mitchell, Keira Owen, Avery Dylan & Macy Silver.
1. Chapter 1: The Promise

**I wrote this a _long_ time ago. It wasn't for Big Time Rush, but then I realized I couldn't really think of anything else for it. So, I decided to replace the guy character with Carlos.**

**In this story, the guys don't meet eachother until this school year. They all have that one best friend. **

**Carlos has Zoe Mitchell. Kendall has Avery Dylan. James has Keira Owen and Logan has Macy Silver.**

**Just some info so you don't get confused later on. POV's switch a lot.  
**

* * *

**POV: Zoe Mitchell**

The summer air was warm on my skin as I walked through the park in my neighborhood. I looked around, little kids were playing on the swings together, sitting on their parents' laps.

I could never do that.

Why?

My parents never took me here or anywhere for that matter.

I'm 12 now, so they don't care where I go, as long as I'm with someone.

"Zoe, you ok?" I turned and face Carlos Garcia, my best friend. I've known him since the 1st grade. He and I do everything together. I've been to his house so much, his parents consider me a daughter, which feels good.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," I flipped my bangs out of my face.

"Liar! You've been acting this way ever since you're parents got a divorce."

I sighed deeply. "I can't tell you anything, can I?"

"Sure you can, you just can't expect me to keep it a secret."

I playfully punched him in the arm, "Oh shut up,"

"Seriously, what's on your mind?" He took out his phone.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering, why do you still hang out with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I complain to you about my parents and you always put up with it."

"No duh, you're my best friend. I complain to you about a lot of things too. You just complain more."

My jaw dropped, "You're such a jerk."

He started to run.

"Don't think you'll get away from me!" I sprinted after him.

"Why do you have to be so fast?" he turned his head to see how close I was. I tackled him once we hit the grass. We fell and couldn't stop laughing. The grass felt soft. Perfect.

"Gosh, you're gonna kill me one day, ya know that?" He layed down, putting his hands behind his head.

I did the same, "Maybe I will, it depends if you piss me off or not,"

He managed a weak laugh. We watched the clouds go by.

"Why does it seem like everyone's growing up accept us," he sat up, his knees tucked into his chest.

I stood up, wiped the grass off my shorts and held my hand out to him, "Because that's reality," he grabbed my hand and I pulled him up.

We kept walking. I noticed more children, the happy little faces. I can't remember if I ever smiled before I met Carlos, "Promise me one thing Carlos."

"What would that be?"

"Promise me we'll stay best friends, no matter what happens?"

He looked at me, a bright, happy expression on his face. "I promise we'll stay best friends, no matter what happens." He put his arm around me.

That's the promise he made to me.

* * *

**Good so far? I just wrote that on the spot. I REALLY wanna see your comments. Good or bad. So please do :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Pinky Swear

**Okay. . . sorry for not posting this sooner, but I was at my cousin's house for the week and never really got a chance to post. Don't worry, Kendall and Avery are up next ;P **

**I may not have been posting, but I _have_ been writing this story down.  
**

**

* * *

POV: Logan Mitchell**

"Knock knock," I stood in the doorway of Macy's bedroom.

She lowered the book she had been reading, a smile on her face, "Hey."

"Your mom let me in," I pointed in the direction of the of the living room.

"Don't worry, it's fine. I wanted to talk to you."

"Shoot," I waited for her to speak up.

"Not here," she put her book back in the bookcase.

"Where then?"

"I don't know, maybe the maybe the ice rink," she suggested, "We could practice ice hockey for tryouts."

"Oh, right," I fixed my gaze on my shoes.

"What's wrong? You love hockey."

"Well," I began slowly, "it's just. . .look at me," I gestured to myself, "I'm not exactly big and strong."

She put a hand on my shoulder, "Logan, you're incredibly good. You don't have to be big, but you _are _strong and fast," she insisted, "You're really good for 13."

"You're right," I thought about it, "but you're _still_ gonna skate circles around me."

"So what if I do? I'm just as good as you are."

She's right, she is.

"Then let's hit the ice," I clapped my hands together and grabbed our hockey gear.

* * *

When we came into the ice rink, I sighed with relief. The cold air was an amazing way to get away from today's heat.

"What is it, like, 95 degrees outside?" Macy put her bag on a bench.

"And rising. Maybe wearing our gear to here was a bad idea."

"Oh, ya think?"

"Do I hear sarcasm in your voice?"

"Don't push it."

"Sorry."

I looked at the ice as Macy laced up her skates. Literally no one was on the ice. Perfect time for me to practice.

"Alright," Macy put on her hockey helmet and stepped onto the ice, "how's your passing?"

"I'll let you know _after_ I get used to skating," I clung to the wall for dear life.

"You're hopeless," she smiled and shook her head.

"Um, a little help?" I smiled weakly.

"No worries," she glided my way, took my hand, and skated slowly.

* * *

"I think I'm okay now," she let go and I fell on my back that very second.

"L-Logan!" she immediately turned around and came back, "I am _so_ sorry," she pulled me back up.

"A few more laps should do it," I insisted.

"Yeah, a few hundred more."

* * *

"I'm good now," I reassured her.

"Are you positive? Next fall could be on your head," she let go.

No-I didn't fall down.

"'Kay, so how's your passing?"

"Not my strongest point."

"You can't be _that_ bad," she smiled again.

"Thanks, you're the best," my words were filled with sarcasm.

"Just pass the puck to me," she tossed me a hockey stick and hit the puck to me.

* * *

"I think you're doing pretty good," we passed the puck for a little while.

So far so good: No injuries.

"I guess I am," I passed the puck.

I think I passed it a little too hard.

Why?

'Cause it hit Macy right in the stomach.

She grabbed her stomach and hunched over in pain.

"Are-are you okay?"

"Yeah. . .I'm fine," she said between breathes, "I think we need to try something else."

"Yes, like, sitting on the bench, we've been at this for a couple hours."

"Only 'cause you need the practice."

* * *

"You better now?" I smiled weakly at her.

She nodded, "You know you are the best friend I've ever had?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Care to pinky swear on it?" I stuck out my pinky finger.

"Absolutely," she stuck her pinky finger out as well.

We linked our pinkys together.

"Then it's official," I smiled confindently at her, "We're best friends for life."

* * *

**Good? Bad? In the middle?**

**I won't know unless you guys review  
**


End file.
